1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine envelope feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional device for feeding medicine envelopes storing injection medicine such as injection medicine in ampules to a bucket, there has been disclosed, for example in Japanese unexamined patent application No. H11-152113, a device structured such that medicine envelopes storing injection medicine containers can be fed to storage chambers formed in a bucket via a belt conveyer that is provided in a rotatable manner.
However, in the conventional structure, each storage chamber in the bucket needs to be formed such that the medicine envelopes could be accommodated upright and easily in each storage chamber so as to prevent the injection medicine containers stored in the medicine envelopes from leaking. This significantly suppresses the quantity of medicine envelopes than can be accommodated, and necessitates the provision of a bucket whose shape is of specific type. Moreover, without the use of such a specific type of bucket, it is impossible to prevent injection medicine containers from leaking out of the medicine envelopes.